


Delete

by DiRoxy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After Con AU, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And Jack- seeing Jack again was fantastic. He really lit up the whole convention and we had so much fun. When we weren’t meeting you guys we were hanging out and seeing the sights, even without Bob and Wade. It was great, and he fits in with our group so well, and I love him, y'know? Just wow… I love him so much.” He threw his head back and laughed, lifting his hands uselessly. “I couldn’t even stop myself from falling for his charm, it’s even more effective in person.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete

**Author's Note:**

> This was transferred over from tumblr, it was the first Septiplier fic I ever wrote and it was inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr. I am quite proud of this one, despite its shortness, and I hope you like it!

Mark idly clicked through the video he was editing. Well, perhaps idly was the wrong word to use. An overbearing sense of dread as he searched for the one section of the vlog he had to edit out was more like it. He hadn’t meant to admit it, not like that anyway. He’d been doing so well at keeping his feelings hidden, but this last convention had completely knocked him off his feet.

He’d seen Jack again for the first time since he’s discovered his feelings for the Irishman. Well, first time he’d seen him in person anyway. Everything he’d been hiding from had hit him all at once and he had only just kept his composure through the long weekend with Jack and his friends.

But then of course he goes home, makes a vlog, and spills everything on video.

He hurriedly clicked the pause button right before he needed to cut it and he stared at the screen. He was almost tempted to leave the confession in, it could be seen as natural couldn’t it? But no, it wasn’t all innocent. And Jack had a girlfriend. Everything they talked about had always been in joking fun.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before clipping the video. He pressed play so he could find the correct spot to end and edit out, and he found himself just watching. He looked so much happier when he was talking about Jack. His face would light up and he was more animated, he could even see that his eyes were brighter. Mark felt his throat grow hot and tight, a lump forming about midway down his throat. He firmly blinked back tears, he was not going to cry over something that never was and never would be. It would be better this way anyway, Jack would never know and it would be better.

_“And Jack- seeing Jack again was fantastic. He really lit up the whole convention and we had so much fun. When we weren’t meeting you guys we were hanging out and seeing the sights, even without Bob and Wade. It was great, and he fits in with our group so well, and I love him, y'know? Just wow… I love him so much.” He threw his head back and laughed, lifting his hands uselessly. “I couldn’t even stop myself from falling for his charm, it’s even more effective in person.”_

Mark buried his head in his hands, yet he was still surprised when a sob ripped itself out of him. It hurt. It was an aching pain that used to be sweet, a pain which sat heavily in his chest and ached in his throat and down to the tips of his fingers. He couldn’t stop himself anymore, he cried. They were quiet tears, prefaced by hitching breaths and shaking shoulders.

He loved Jack so much and he could never let him know.

He was half blind as he highlighted the clip, hesitating just a moment.

_“Sean Mcloughin, I am so in love with you, I don’t know what I would do without you. You light up my life-”_

Mark hit delete.


End file.
